


Criminal

by Sthefy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do you remember "Criminal"?, F/M, M/M, Now you now, Well - Freeform, mafia!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Sí, él podía ser un bastardo con un corazón podrido. Y aunque todos a su alrededor le dijeran que era lo suficientemente listo como para estar con alguien como él… todo su ser se rebelaba en respuesta. Harry igual sabía con resignación que ya estaba jodido, porque lo que tenía ni con magia se podía desvanecer. [Mafia!AU basada en la canción de Britney S.]





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambrelaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/gifts).



 

 

**Criminal**

**Sinopsis:**  Sí, él podía ser un bastardo con un corazón podrido. Y aunque todos a su alrededor le dijeran que era lo suficientemente listo como para estar con alguien como él… todo su ser se rebelaba en respuesta. Harry igual sabía con resignación que ya estaba jodido, porque lo que tenía ni con magia se podía desvanecer. [Mafia!AU basada en la canción de  **Britney S**. Dedicado especialmente para  **Ambrella King** , porque se lo ha ganado y la aprecio tanto.]

**Disclaimer:  **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La canción con la trabajé en este fic, no la escribí yo, así que tampoco me pertenece. Los derechos van para  _Britney Spears_  y su gente.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**  Slash Underage. AU parcialmente bien alejado del canon que tanto conocemos. Relación amorosamente enfermiza. No sana. Si eres una persona puritana, aléjese.

Aprovecho para agradecer a la maravillosa  _G. Mauvaise_  por el detalle de la portada.

* * *

 

**I.**

El labio inferior le temblaba de pura rabia. Si tuviese la capacidad de demostrarles que él ya no era un niño, entonces tal vez todo sería distinto. Pero no, todavía vivía bajo su mismo techo… ¡Y tenía que soportar esas normas!

¡ _Estúpidas normas_!

Al ver las caras cabreadas de sus padres, la postura altanera de Harry casi de inmediato se desinfló, sólo un poco. Parece que sin querer había expresado sus verdaderos pensamientos… en voz alta, de nuevo.

Intenta reponer el daño con una mirada lastimera, en un breve acto de arrepentimiento. Una de las infinitas ventajas que conllevaba al ser hijo único.

Al parecer, ambos adultos habían mordido el anzuelo.

—Lo hacemos por tu bien, Harry. —Musitó Lily, una hermosa pelirroja que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era. Se agachó hasta su altura, y le abrazó con calidez. Harry Potter, un mago joven de tan sólo quince años de edad, sólo pudo devolver el gesto con ahínco. Desde el verano pasado, sentía que podía confiar únicamente en ella, y la confianza que alguna vez tuvo en su padre había sido albergada por alguien más, debido a que éste le había mostrado una faceta desconocida que jamás esperó ver en su progenitor.

Resultaba irónico de cómo la vida tenía que seguir su propio ritmo para darse cuenta de cómo las verdaderas intenciones de las personas eran reveladas.

No emitió ni una palabra hasta que un disgustado James Potter saliera de la cocina.

—Le amo, mamá. —Confesó el adolescente, de tez morena y orbes de un color jade envidiable. Su voz se quebró casi en la última palabra.

Aquél sentimiento desgarraba todo su pecho a medida que pasaba más tiempo lejos de él, era insoportable y agotaba la mayor parte de su energía planificando como poder solucionar aquello. Pero no podía hacer mucho si sus padres le mantuvieran cautivo en su propia casa de Godric, en su castillo.

Necesitaba ayuda.

E irónicamente, ahora ya tenía la manera de voltear las cosas a su favor, porque  _él_ le había explicado el  _cómo._

Su plan estaba respaldado principalmente porque en teoría, su madre estaba divorciada. Era una situación reciente y delicada que si Harry se ponía a analizar con detalle, todavía le afectaba. Ver a sus padres juntos había sido una de las cosas más naturales para él, luego de verlos así durante… toda su vida, prácticamente. Pero cuando los recuerdos son alejados de la realidad, es ahí en donde las cosas difieren. Y ciertos cambios suelen ser bruscos.

Al principio, había empezado con cosas mínimas. Tan pequeñas, que a sus ojos, tal vez esa haya sido la razón principal por la que no le haya prestado atención desde el comienzo. Claro, que sus padres discutieran por casi todo había sido monótono para él desde las vacaciones de su Segundo Año en Hogwarts. Ellos se habían alzado la voz antes, sí… pero a medida que crecía, Harry se había enfrascado tanto en su propio mundo, que comenzó a perder de vista detalles claves que tal vez le hubiesen servido mucho como aprendizaje.

No obstante, al final tuvo que aprenderlo de boca ajena. Una boca bastante atractiva y pecaminosa, si se lo preguntan.

Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de controlar su respiración y ajustándose nuevamente en el ambiente en donde se encontraba. Su madre, Lily. El talón de Aquiles. Vulnerabilidad emocional, la  _oportunidad perfecta…_

—Conozco tu secreto, madre. —Susurró el joven, no apartando jamás su mirada de la suya. Casi se vio reflejado de manera idéntica en el espejo de su madre, las ventanas del alma por naturaleza resultaban ser tan atrayentes…

Ella ladeó la cabeza, queriendo comprender a su pequeño. Bueno, a su-no-tan pequeño, pero para ella, Harry seguiría siendo su bebé incluso más allá de su muerte. Creía conocerlo todo sobre su primogénito, su único descendiente. Pero apenas él había cumplido sus quince años… ella se sentía en un pozo sin fondo, queriendo trepar con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la salida.

_No hay pozo sin fondo._

Y el agua se desbordaba.

—No quiero que sufras. Nunca. —Le confió ella. Harry dio un par de pasos vacilantes lejos de ella, no quería romper su corazón pero el timbre de la casa no podía ser ignorado. Alguien buscaba a un residente en particular en esta vivienda, y ya el joven no tenía tiempo para dialogar, al menos por hoy.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron con terror cuando Harry se aproximó a la puerta, abriéndola con entusiasmo. Lo primero que la mujer vio, fue un par de orbes rojos como la sangre, un rostro altanero y una sonrisa bastante retorcida para su gusto.

No le gustó en absoluto que su pequeño se lanzara a los brazos de aquél adulto joven que pecaba de ser un criminal con todas las de la ley.

Los labios de Lily se convirtieron en una pequeña línea, y justo cuando iba a expresar su disconformidad a los cuatro vientos, aparece una segunda silueta misteriosa, cargada con un aura de seducción y misterio que más de una vez podía pasar por desapercibida.

Pero para ella, jamás podía dejar de notarlo. Ni aunque quisiera.

Sus rodillas temblaron en el momento en que su mirada verde se posó sobre aquellos insondables ojos como el carbón mismo.

—S-Severus… —Susurró Lily, como si no se pudiera creer del todo su presencia en la casa.

James le mataría de inmediato si llega a enterarse, pero la mano de Lily cosquilleaba, palpando sobre el discreto bolsillo de su vestido casual por si las dudas. Más de una vez, muchos le habían separado de su mejor amigo en el pasado.

Esta vez, era hora de cerrar el ciclo.

Por esta vez, ya no había marcha atrás.

Tom Riddle, de diecinueve años de edad, esbozó una sonrisa lobuna al imaginarse el rumbo de la situación. Apretó la mano de su pupilo con cariño, y ambos partieron juntos de allí para recibir el poder de la noche en todo su esplendor.

* * *

**II.**

Entró hecha toda una furia en su habitación, y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

Todo su interior se desquebrajaba ante el mero pensamiento de lo que sus padres harían si supieran que les había desobedecido. De nuevo.

_Bueno…,_  se recordó con consuelo,  _al menos mi mamá ya no está tan en contra de la idea. No puedo creer que le deba un enorme favor al Profesor Narizotas por esto._

Lo más jodido de todo era que no tenía mucha elección ante su panorama, concluyó con cierto desánimo. Rara vez pensando en los pros y contras de una situación, Harry James Potter, de dieciséis años cumplidos de edad, respiraba agitadamente y en su cara se podía evidenciar todo rastro de ira que llevaba. Llevó sus manos para apretar sus párpados, quitándose sus lentes redondos en el proceso para colocarlos en su mesita de noche. Vestía una túnica sencilla y negra de mago, y su cabello no estaba pasando por un buen momento debido al coraje e injusticia que día a día vivía… aunque desde pequeño, con resignación, se había acostumbrado a su no tan principesco aspecto.

—Harry, por favor, tu madre tiene razón. Sé razonable. —Pidió un desesperado Draco Malfoy, entrando imprudentemente en su recámara y cerrando la puerta para ganar un poco más de privacidad. No era ningún secreto que su amigo era bastante temperamental y excesivamente emocional. Una mala combinación de personalidad cuando explotaba al mismo tiempo, siendo honestos, pero por algún motivo encajaba sin problemas en el gen Potter.

El perfilado rostro de Draco no pudo ocultar el deje de alivio apenas le ubicó al borde de la cama. —No puedes verlo, sabes que sólo te hará mal.

Harry resopló, volteándose. Odiaba que le dijeran sobre lo que debería o no de hacer.

—Estoy demasiado tentado a decirte que te vayas a la mierda, Malfoy.

—…Pero no lo haces porque vienes de allá, ¿eh? —Completó con un susurro pecaminoso el rubio, acercándose un poco más hacia él.

La sonrisa ingeniosa del moreno bailaba peligrosamente en sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera emitir otra palabra, una bola de rizos castaños les interrumpió.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de posarla en Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo Ravenclaw insufrible. Era el apodo favorito de Ron, aunque Draco jamás admitiría en voz alta que aquello le parecía gracioso.

La bruja les miró de mala manera a ambos, como era lo habitual. A veces uno no decidía a la gente con quien se juntaba, pero siempre podía sacar ventaja de ello una vez que se adaptaba a la verdad natural de las cosas.

Su mirada se suavizó al posarla en el chico problemático del mes.

—Harry, no quiero decirte que te equivocaste esta vez, pero…

—Te equivocaste. —Completó Draco, remedándola con una inusualmente cruel y buena imitación. Harry esbozó una sonrisa en su dirección, todos los bastardos sin corazón rebosaban de talento innato, al parecer.

Hermione le miró bien feo, y Draco se ganó un buen codazo en sus costillas por su parte.

Siseó de dolor. — _Sangre sucia._ —Le insultó, lo mejor que pudo. De inmediato recibió dos miradas recriminatorias de su parte, y presintiendo que su cuerpo ardería en cualquier momento, añadió, en tono melodramático, excusándose: —Vale, pues. La costumbre…

* * *

**III.**

Lucius Malfoy bramó molesto durante la última ronda del juego. Había apostado demasiado en esta ocasión, y mira nada más, lo había perdido todo, absolutamente  _todo_. La suerte podía ser una putada a veces, pero es que cuando se trataba de apostar cualquier cosa estando con Tom Riddle en la misma habitación… bueno, ciertamente era muy difícil de salir victorioso sin sufrir ningún tipo de pérdidas.

A fin de cuentas, su Señor no era ningún novato en estas cosas. A tan sólo un par de años de haberse graduado, Tom Riddle seguía representando a la perfección la Casa de Serpientes a la que una vez perteneció, en sus inolvidables años de estudio. Claro que uno no dejaba de ser un Slytherin, sin importar el año o lugar. Y Lucius, a pesar de no mostrarse de acuerdo al principio en que un crío de diecinueve años de edad le estuviese dando órdenes, a medida que Riddle seguía demostrando su linaje familiar y magia oscura, Lucius terminó por aceptarle.

Y vaya que la Orden Oscura de los Mortífagos estaba aprendiendo…

El joven, de mirada jovial y arrogante, seguía mostrando su poderoso mazo de cartas al descubierto.

_Full House_.

Vale, no era la combinación más magistral que existía en el mundo del Póker, en eso estaban claros los presentes en el bar, pero sorprendente o no, gracias a esa combinación fue que pudo salir ileso de la apuesta.

Ahh, las  _apuestas_.

¿A Tom Riddle le gustaban las apuestas? Pff, eso era decir poco. Tom Marvolo Riddle  _amaba_ las apuestas con locura. De hecho… tenía un  _ligero_ problema con las mismas. Nada que no pudiera arreglarse.

Excepto si había sangre de por medio.

Ohh, la sangre…

El líder de la Mafia comenzó a contar la bolsita de monedas que se le fue entregada. No es que desconfiaba abiertamente de uno de sus primeros seguidores… es sólo que en general, no confiaba en mucha gente.

Excepto, tal vez, en una sola persona, aparte de él mismo.

Y había sido más que todo porque no era la primera vez que le conocía, que seguía conociéndole. Sí, era estúpido pensar en querer convencerse de la bondad que su otra mitad desprendía. En darle vanas esperanzas al chico prometiéndole cambiar cada vez que éste llegaba al límite de tortura.

_¿El límite existe?_ , divagó, despidiéndose quedamente de sus Mortífagos con una sacudida leve de su mano. Cuando se desapareció de la calle, observó el detalle ostentoso y casi magistral de su antebrazo, adornado de exclusivas e indelebles letras. El nombre de la persona que sin querer seguía moviendo todo su mundo, desde los propios cimientos.

Prendió su llamativa  _Harley_ negra, y antes de perderse del lugar, besó su antebrazo con enfermiza adoración.

_Era hora de buscar a su Harry._

* * *

**IV.**

Se queda paralizado en su lugar y de pronto siente como ha alcanzado el límite del espacio permitido cuando su espalda choca con la pared. No es que pretenda escapar, en absoluto. Llevaba años persiguiéndole en sus últimos años de Hogwarts como para encima dejarle escapar ahora, no cuando tiene toda su atención enfocada solamente en su persona.

Harry se siente especial, se siente exclusivo, se siente  _arrebatado_ e intenta apagar nuevamente las alarmas de peligro que molestaban con frecuencia en su cabeza.

Ya con su mamá tenía más que suficiente…

Se queda sin respiración cuando Tom sonríe burlón, y le roba un adictivo beso. Las manos de Harry de inmediato cobran vida propia y recorren sin vergüenza el cabello de su novio, para posarlas en su espalda y así seguir con el recorrido.

Tom interrumpió abruptamente el beso y Harry no puede evitar soltar un gemido lastimero ante la falta de contacto.

—Sabes que estás demente por el sólo hecho de estar conmigo, ¿no?

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de responder, porque sintió como su sien era acariciada por un discreto revólver clásico, el arma favorita de Tom.

El menor le contempló por un momento, triste, con un aire de melancolía imposible de arrebatar. Trazó la mandíbula de su alma gemela con un par de dedos, y vio como el mayor cerró sus ojos debido a su contacto. A medida que la postura ofensiva de Tom se relajaba, Harry no pudo evitar escuchar las voces en su cabeza que gritaban mil y un advertencias por el mero hecho de compartir el mismo espacio con el asesino y mago oscuro más famoso y aterrador que alguna vez existió en el Mundo Mágico.

Que por Merlín su madre ni se enterara de esto, porque sino… posiblemente le reviviría para intentar, tal vez, matarle de nuevo.

De igual manera, no era la primera vez que alguien intentaba separarlos. La relación que compartía con él era curiosa, especial. No les había costado ceder a la pasión casi desde el primer momento en el que se vieron en aquél bar, el santuario que Tom Riddle frecuentemente merodeaba. Desde entonces, había sido un punto sin retorno.

Con Tom Riddle, había perdido su virginidad y explorar diversos variantes dentro y fuera de una misma habitación, le parecía de lo más excitante y placentero. Cada encuentro, era un momento sagrado lleno de gemidos, mordidas, marcas profundas y… sangre.

Harry se quedaba hipnotizado viendo como Riddle jugaba con sus cuchillos favoritos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin cortarle demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la sangre emanara de manera atrayente fuera de su cuerpo.

Una de las tantas razones por las que se había privado de usar prendas ligeras, y optar por túnicas formales, hasta para estar en su casa. ¿Sospechoso? Posiblemente, pero casi desde el primer momento estaba marcado de manera tanto física como emocional, ya no había salida ni escapatoria a sus sentimientos.

Estaba consciente de todo el peligro, de todo el riesgo que eso implicaba. Pero a Harry… le gustaba el peligro. E irónicamente, estando al lado del hombre más peligroso según las autoridades, le hacía sentir… más seguro que nunca.

—No cambiaría nada, Tom. Nada de esto. —Susurró embelesado Harry, haciendo lo posible como para que quitarle la chaqueta de cuero negra a su chico sin que éste se alejara de su contacto. No perdió detalle como los ojos de Tom cambiaban constantemente del gris al color rubí en cuestión de segundos. Y Harry, al presenciar esto, sabía internamente que estaba tratando de domar a su fiera interna. Aquella parte dentro de él sedienta de destrucción y matanza.

Los labios de Tom volvieron a dirigirse a los suyos, demandantes, sin piedad. Ya no le importaba hacerle daño o no, y no es que Harry opusiera mucha resistencia al respecto.

Cuando las embestidas empezaron, Harry se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra la pared, pero no le dio importancia de momento. Mañana dolería, le dolería todo el cuerpo, las heridas le recordarían nuevamente con quién se acostaba, a quién amaba en el día de mañana. El que le sigue a ese, y al día siguiente de ese.

Prácticamente, casi como si fuese un ciclo sin fin.

En algún punto del encuentro, Harry clava su mirada en aquél tatuaje, y no puede evitar como unas lágrimas de felicidad y de éxtasis visitan con familiaridad su rostro.

—Desde que te tengo conmigo, mi suerte se ha incrementado. —Confesó de mala gana Tom, marcándole el cuello. Era bien sabido por mucha gente que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero para el moreno, aquél detalle no le importaba. Sabía que con el tiempo, Tom poco a poco cambiaría ciertos hábitos. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, ambos habían cambiado mucho desde que comenzaron aquél juego de mentiras y seducción entre ambos.

Harry no pudo evitar carcajearse entre placer y dolor. Ya que era bien sabido lo mucho que el temido  _Lord Voldemort_ veneraba su tatuaje.

Sí, según era su buena suerte, entonces únicamente debía utilizarla para su favor.

Lo mejor de todo es que podía contar de primera mano con los consejos de Tom Riddle. El rey de las mentiras y manipulación.

Con cierta tristeza, su mente no puede evitar cuestionarse si en algún momento Tom ha jugado alguna vez con sus sentimientos. Si todo esto que tienen siquiera es... real.

Harry cierra nuevamente sus ojos y decide no pensar. No hacer caso de las voces de amigos y personas que le hacían la cruz por haberse enamorado de un villano, de un criminal...

Pero por supuesto, tampoco es que podía pensar de manera racional cada vez que aquellos pecaminosos labios se perdían por todo su cuerpo.

En algún punto de la noche, orbes rubíes y jade se desafían con familiaridad.

Dándose cuenta con venerada sorpresa que al parecer, ninguno podía vivir sin el otro.

_Oh, terribles Profecías._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
